


My R

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Sad Miya Atsumu, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this song is “My R” by Hikaru Station.i changed a few things like pronouns and what not.every time i listen to this song i think of atsumu idk
Kudos: 25





	My R

**Author's Note:**

> this song is “My R” by Hikaru Station.  
> i changed a few things like pronouns and what not.  
> every time i listen to this song i think of atsumu idk

Just as I was about to take my shoes  
Off of the rooftop there I see  
A boy with dark brown hair there before me  
Despite myself I go and scream;  
  
"Hey  
Don't do it, please"  
  
Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?  
I couldn't care less either way  
To be honest I was somewhat pissed;  
This was an opportunity missed

The boy with dark brown hair told me his woes  
"You've probably heard it all before;  
I really thought that she may be the one  
But then she told me she was done"  
  
For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe  
That for some stupid reason you got here before me  
Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted?  
You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!  
  
"I'm feeling better thank you for listening!"  
The boy with dark boy with brown hair then disappeared

"Alright, today's the day" or so I thought  
Just as I took both of my shoes off  
There was but a boy short as can be  
Despite myself, I go and scream

The petite boy told me his woes  
"You've probably heard it all before;  
Everyone ignores me, everyone steals  
I don't fit in with anyone here."  
  
For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe  
That for some stupid reason you got here before me 

'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home!  
There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know?

"I'm hungry" said the boy as he shed a tear  
The boy short as can be then disappeared

And like that, there was someone every day  
I listened to their tale, I made them turn away  
And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could  
Let out all this pain

For the very first time, there I see  
Someone with the same pains as me  
Having done this time and time again  
He wore a yellow cardigan

"I just wanna stop the scars that grow  
Every time that I go home  
That's why I came up here instead"  
That's what the boy in the cardigan said

Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?  
I couldn't care less either way  
But in the moment I just screamed  
Something that I did not believe

"Hey  
Don't do it, please."

Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this boy, oh this is new!  
For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew  
But even so, please just go away so I can see  
Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!

"I guess today is just not my day"  
He looked away from me and then he disappeared

There's no one here today, I guess it's time  
It's just me, myself and I  
There's no one who can interfere  
No one to get in my way here

Taking off my yellow cardigan  
Feeling my hair flow in the breeze   
This blonde boy l blonde as can be  
Is gonna jump now and be free


End file.
